7 Deadly Cyns
by EtrnlPsyche
Summary: James and Edward are best friends. After Bella breaks up with James upon finding him with one of his nurses, she seeks companionship with Edward. James isn't so ready for the relationship to be over. AU/AH. Edward/Bella as well as JAMES/BELLA
1. All Through The Night

__

_____**AN: Hiya people... this is an unplanned group of fics called 7 Deadly Cyns. Aside from the obvious meaning, each chapter gets it's title from a Cyndi Lauper song, hence Cyns. In this story, James and Edward are best friends. Bella just recently ended her relationship with James after she caught him sneaking around with one of his nurses at the hospital (J and E are both doctors). Anyway... although Bella was prepared and ready for the relationship to be over... James wasn't quite so accepting.**_

**This is going to be 7 chapters only but whether or not I post them all will be up to you guys and your reviews. There will be some James/Bella so be prepared if you're going to read it.**

**R & R.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All characters belong to the wonderful Mrs. Meyer and anything you don't recognize belongs to moi!**

* * *

All Through The Night

She pulled to a stop in his driveway and stared at the darkened house watching as the dim flickering of the tv broke through the darkness of the living room windows.

Bella took a deep breath and shut off the car then tossed her keys into her purse. She wasn't sure why she was doing this, if she was prepared or ready to handle what would happen to their friendship if she went through with this. She didn't even know if he felt the same way. Then again, even if he did, what's to say he'd do anything about it.

He'd been friends with James long before she came into the picture and now that they were over, why would he go behind his best friend's back to be with her.

Sure, their break up had been his fault. She'd caught him with someone he'd claimed was just a friend in a more than friendly position. James had done his best groveling but in the end she couldn't do it anymore. Their feelings for each other had been slowly dissipating and that had been the final straw. She had nothing left for him. It didn't even hurt when she'd walked away.

Opening the door to her car, she slowly got out, letting her gaze linger just down the street at James's house momentarily before turning back towards the house that Edward had moved into a little more than six months ago.

Looking down at her clothing she wasn't dressed to seduce him, the oversized t-shirt and worn jeans were proof of that, all she wanted was companionship. If it happened to lead to more than a friendly talk, she wouldn't deny him.

She smoothed her mahogany waves into a long pony tail then took the sidewalk to the porch, stepping up quietly to avoid the creaking boards then knocked softly on the door.

The curtain next to the door was pushed aside and her heart jumped in her chest as her dull brown gaze caught Edward's mossy one just before he opened the door. Suddenly, she wasn't so sure why she was here.

He opened the door offering her a weak smile before stepping aside to allow her inside. "Hey…"

Bella's gaze roamed over his face before traveling down his bare, well muscled chest to the scrub type pajama pants that hung low on his waist revealing all too much of his toned abdomen. She swallowed hard, trying her best to regain the mild falter in her composure and smiled at him. "Hey. I'm sorry. I'll leave, you're obvious…"

"No, Bells. You can stay. I was just laying in here watching tv. Didn't have anything else to do and I decided it was a good night to rest. I don't have many of those with the hospital being so short staffed lately.

He motioned for her to follow him and she did so, sitting on the opposite end of the couch as him.

"Why are you sitting way down there?" he chuckled, noticing her rigid, nervous posture.

She shrugged. "Just giving you some space, I don't want to sit on top of you or anything."

Edward rolled his eyes and scooted towards the center of the couch and stretched his arm out along the back. "Come here…"

Bella nodded shyly and moved closer, settling against his side, savoring the warmth of his skin through her thin shirt.

"Now, relax…" he said firmly, urging her head onto his shoulder before wrapping his arm around her shoulder to gently rub the soft skin of her arm. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," she shrugged. "It's not like it was something I wasn't ready for."

He frowned and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Not all men are like that, Bells."

"The truth is Edward we've been over for a long time. It doesn't even hurt… much." She looked down at her hands, clasped in her lap, not wanting to see the look on his face as he watched her.

"What?" He reached behind them and turned on the lamp then pulled away to look at her. "What happened?"

Bella stood up and walked to the window, once again allowing her gaze to fall onto James's house. She looked over her shoulder at him and shrugged then turned back towards the window. "I don't know. We just woke up one morning and things weren't the same. Neither of us said a word, we just went on like nothing had changed. We haven't _been_ together for months but the emotional part of our relationship died long before that. He just wasn't happy with me anymore. I just didn't… I wasn't what he wanted anymore. I didn't change. What he wanted did. Who he wanted changed."

"Victoria?" he asked quietly. He'd had his suspicions over the last few months not long after he'd met James' new nurse.

"Yeah."

Edward frowned and walked towards her, coming to a stop behind her before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back against his chest. "I'm sorry…"

She gave a short laugh and shook her head. "You didn't do anything. You've been my friend and that's why I'm here tonight because I can't be alone right now. As much as I've accepted it, was ready for it and over him, its weird to be alone."

He rested his head against hers and inhaled the soft scent of her hair before he let his fingers comb through her hair, pulling the rubber band from the thickness to let it flow freely around her shoulders. "I don't know why you keep your hair pulled back all of the time. It's gorgeous…" he whispered softly against her ear.

Bella shivered when his warm breath brushed against her neck. "Thank y…"

Before the words were out of her mouth he'd brushed her hair aside and pressed his lips to the tender flesh of her collarbone. His tongue darted out quickly, tasting her sweetness as she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

"Edward…" she sighed only to have him place a finger to her lips to quiet her before he turned her towards him and crushed his mouth against hers with a kiss that ignited the fiery passion she'd held pent up for months. She ripped her mouth away from his and stared up at him with questioning eyes. "What are you doing?"

A smirk pulled at his lips and he pulled her to the couch sitting down next to her as he reached up and cradled her face in his hand. "I'm going to love you…" he said softly against her lips before once again pressing his mouth to hers as he urged her to lay back.

He rose above her, lowering himself between her legs as he scattered kisses along her jaw and gently caressed her breast through the softness of her shirt.

Edward traced his tongue along her ear before biting down softly on her earlobe and tugging at it with his teeth.

She leaned her head back allowing him better access to her neck as he continued his assault on her tender skin. His hardness was pressed firmly against the hot core of her body and knowing that only a few layers of clothing separated them from being one made her crazy.

She wrapped her hands around him and scrapped her nails roughly down his back causing him to growl and arc his body closer to hers. Her fingers dipped into the waist band of his pants and she took his firm ass into her hands, squeezing it gently as he moved down her body to push her shirt out of the way.

He placed gentle kisses around her navel before quickly dipping his tongue inside and sprinkling light touches up her stomach as he exposed inch by inch of skin to his hungry eyes. "No bra?"

"Oops…" she laughed as she sat up so he could pull her shirt over her head then lay back as he lowered his head and licked at her nipple before latching on tightly and sucking it into a firm peak before moving to the other.

"Stand up…" he whispered, moving back to lean on his heels as he let her up to stand in front of him. He turned towards her and unfastened her jeans, letting them fall to her feet. He smiled as she stepped out of them, leaving her in only a tiny scrap of white lace and silk.

Edward leaned back allowing his eyes to travel the long sensual length of her legs, to linger momentarily over the lace that hid her most sacred treasures and up the smooth expanse of her stomach to the fullness of her breasts. His eyes met hers as she shifted nervously in front of him and he sat up on the edge of the sofa and pulled her between his legs.

He pressed a kiss to her stomach as his hands traveled slowly up the back of her thighs, memorizing every inch with his fingertips while he lowered his mouth to brush just so slightly over her center, feeling her wetness through the soaking lace that adorned her body.

His fingers hooked into the band of her panties and slowly slid them down her legs. His gaze fell onto the neatly trimmed patch at the juncture of her thighs, leaving her lower lips bare, and he unconsciously moistened his lips with his tongue and looked up at her and smiled.

Smoothing his hands up her thighs, he allowed his thumbs to brush ever so closely to her dripping center, releasing a chuckle when she whimpered and bucked towards him. "Patience…"

Edward slipped his hand between her legs and slid a finger inside of her before pulling out and inserting one more. She was drenched with need and smelled of sex. He pulled his fingers to his mouth and cleaned her juices from them. He rose off of the couch and slid his pants off revealing his large throbbing hardness.

He stroked his hand over his cock a few times lubricating it when his own fluids. "Are you ready?" he asked his voice low and laced with frustration.

She nodded and slid onto her knees, straddling his lap as she slowly lowered onto him. Inch by inch he entered her body until he was fully sheathed inside of her.

Their bodies stilled as she adjusted to his size and he cupped her breasts in his hands, gently squeezing and teasing them as her body cascaded around him.

The coolness of her hair brushed against the warmth of his chest and he shuddered as she rose off of him and lowered onto him again, not quite as carefully as before.

"I didn't come here for this," she said breathlessly as his mouth devoured hers.

"I don't care…" Edward shook his head and pulled away from her. "I've wanted this for a long time, Bella…" He plundered her mouth with his tongue, fighting effortlessly with hers as he thrust into her, raising his hips to meet every fall of her body. "God you feel so good…"

She closed her eyes and let her head fall back as her body tightened in anticipation. "I'm so close…" she whispered as she gazed into his hazel eyes locking her gaze with his as her body readied for release.

He watched her closely as he reached between them and brushed the pad of his finger of the tightened bud of her clit, pushing against it gently as her body contracted and jerked as she came wave after wave of pleasure rushing through her body as she tightened around him and he thrust into her one final time, releasing his seed deep inside of her.

She closed her eyes and collapsed against him, resting her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Don't ever move," he mumbled, laughing as she squeezed her muscles around him once again. "Not funny."

Bella rose off of him and lay back on the couch. "That was hot…"

"Okay Paris, just wait until you see what I can do with my tongue…"

Edward cast her an evil grin then lowered to his knees and brought her legs around his neck before swiftly attacking her center, neither noticing the cold blue eyes watching from the window.


	2. What's Goin On

_______**AN: So you guys seem to like this so far but please keep in mind, I gave you a heads up that there would be some James / Bella in this story and this is one of those chapters. Unfortunately it's not going to be the only one so if you can't stomach reading Bella with anyone besides Edward then this probably isn't for you. **_

**_And seeing as how I received a story review (not this story) where someone was telling me that I seem to worship the ground Bella walks on in all of my stories(which I clearly do not) this chapter will allow everyone to see just how screwed up the Bella in this story really is. Apparently I'm being told to mix it up a little. If you have a problem with how I'm writing anyone or anything you don't have to read it. I don't feel good today and the last thing I need is people criticizing MY work. That's right, MY work so I can do with it whatever I damn well please. Hmph. If you weren't trying to be critical I apologize for my statement but as I said, I'm sick today, my sinuses are bothering me, I believe I have bronchitis again and I want nothing more than to go home and sleep so clearly this is not the day to offer up any harsh or negative criticisms._**

**_The reason I write Bella the way I do is because I try to write a character I can relate with. I write what I know._**

**_Btw, I haven't really proofed this because I don't feel like it so enjoy. And if you haven't read Acting Out by eroticfan you definitely should, but only if you can handle Bella with someone besides Edward because it's a full on fuck fest. There's threesomes as well as Edward/Jake so if you can't handle it, don't read._**

**_Anyway. _****R & R.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All characters belong to the wonderful Mrs. Meyer and anything you don't recognize belongs to moi!**

* * *

What's Goin On

Bella stepped into her house and lazily tossed her keys onto the table. She and Edward had made love all night and she was sore. No one had been that thorough with her before and to say she was now spoiled would've been an understatement. There was no way any other man was going to make her happy after that. Granted she could probably still get her jollies if need be but nothing could ever possibly feel that way Edward feels, plain and simple.

He'd still been asleep when she'd left but she wasn't quite ready to face him just yet and he probably felt the same so it was the best thing for her to do at the time.

She stumbled into the bedroom and took off her clothes. Starting a shower she turned to look at herself in the mirror. Her body was covered in bruises from his mouth, teeth and fingers. He hadn't hurt her but he'd more than left his mark.

She stepped into the shower stall, letting the steaming water cascade over her body as her hands massaged her bath gel into her soft skin. Her body was so sensitive to touch at that moment she felt like she was going to explode. Her hand slipped between her legs and she gently played her fingers over the swollen nub at the juncture of her thighs and felt a jolt of electricity shoot through her body.

Leaning back against the wall, she closed her eyes and imagined Edward on his knees in front of her, her leg thrown hastily over his shoulder as his tongue worked expertly over her clit, drowning it with attention before wrapping his mouth around it to suck lightly then biting down on her ever so gently, bringing her to the edge and holding on tightly as wave after wave of pleasure raked through her lithe body.

With panting breaths she turned off the water and grabbed her towel, wrapping tightly around her body before opening the door to go into the bedroom.

"Nice shower?"

"What the fuck?!" she yelped, clasping her hand over her chest to calm her pounding heart as she turned to find James lounging across her bed, propped up on his elbow. "Get the hell out of my house or I'm calling the police."

"And what will they do exactly?"

"Arrest your sorry ass for breaking and entering, now leave."

He held up a house key and grinned. "I didn't break. I unlocked and entered."

Bella clenched her jaw and stepped forward, reaching out to the key only to have him yank it away. "Where'd you get that?"

"You gave it to me."

"James I changed the locks when we split. Where the hell did you get the key?"

He pushed himself off of the bed and shrugged, walking over to her dresser. "You may have changed the locks but you didn't change where you hide your spare." He opened the top drawer and pulled out a black satin v-string. "Hmm… nice…"

She yanked her underwear out of his hand and put it back in the drawer before closing it and squeezing in between him and the dresser. "Why are you here?"

James looked down at her and smirked. His gaze lingered on the swell of her breast, amplified by how tight she held her towel to her. "Was it good for you?"

"Was _what_ good for me?"

He reached out and brushed his hand down her throat, tracing a few bruises left from the night before. "Last night. Did he make you feel the way you felt when you were with me?"

Bella smirked up at him. "No… he made me feel a hell of a lot better…" she shoved him aside and turned around to get out a pair of panties, only to have him yank the towel from her grasp and pull her naked body back to his.

His one hand firmly grasped onto her breast as the other traveled lower cupping the moist heat between her legs while he lowered his mouth to her neck and bit at her tender flesh.

"James… let _go_ of me…" she growled, not wanting him to know how her body was reacting to him and angry that it was. It had been so long since he'd touched her that she'd forgotten the fire they'd had when they'd first gotten together. "Please…" she pleaded.

He chuckled against her ear. "Why? You like this don't you?"

She shook her head unable to form the words she wanted so desperately to say as his finger slipped inside of her and her head fell back in pleasure.

He turned her towards the bed and pushed her down onto her stomach. "Get on your knees."

Bella rolled onto her back and glared at him. "Go fuck yourself," she said with much less force than she'd anticipated.

He shook his head and cocked an eyebrow. "Nope… I'm gonna fuck you. And then you're gonna tell me he knows your body better than I do." He leaned over her putting his weight on his arms as she sank down into the comforter. "He doesn't know where to touch you that just makes you insane…" he whispered harshly as he nipped at her ear and the skin on her neck.

James pulled his shirt over his head and rubbed his chest against hers, chuckling softly as her nipples tightened into hard peaks at the slight contact. "And he doesn't know that you like it rough either does he?"

He pushed her arms over her head and held them in one hand as his mouth covered one nipple, lathing it with his tongue before he pulled it tightly into his teeth then away, scraping it just hard enough for her to whimper and a small pebble of blood to bead on the tip.

He licked at it again and then rose over her, immediately pushing his tongue into her mouth, roughly, not giving her a chance to close him out as he sucked hers into his mouth. His head moving back and forth as he fucked her tongue with his mouth.

James let go of her hands and kissed down her stomach, dipping his tongue into her shallow navel before moving lower. He fell to his knees at the foot of the bed then without much warning launched a full attack on her swollen center.

He pushed her legs wide and hurriedly flicked his tongue over her tight nub as his shoved two fingers roughly inside of her body, soaking them in her slick heat. He chuckled against her as she buried her fingers into his short hair, pulling him closer.

"Fuck James…" she whispered breathlessly. "I want your tongue inside of me…" she pleaded.

He pulled away from her, watching her body thrash in ecstasy as his fingers still pumped inside of her. He turned them inside of her, curling them just slightly to hit that sensitive spot that sent her over the edge every time and he smiled as her body arched off of the bed and rocked with each wave that hit her.

He lowered his mouth to her and thrust his tongue inside, not ready to let her come down just yet. Drinking in her juices as he reached down to unzip his jeans, he stroked his hardened cock, knowing any minute he'd be over the edge himself.

James brushed his thumb over her clit as he continued to assault her, his tongue thrashing out to cover every inch of her as he felt her begin to tighten yet again.

He stood and spread her legs wider and thrust into her, fully sheathing himself inside of her heat he watched the shock in her eyes turn to lust as she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him deeper and deeper inside of her.

"Come on baby… I want you to come for me," he growled, reaching down to flick his finger over her clit, knowing that it would push her over the edge.

Her body tightened around his and she pumped him continuously with her walls until he froze quickly pulled out of her, then brought her up to him as he jerked his hand over his cock two more times and shot his hot cum all over her mouth and chin.

She eagerly lapped him up as he continued to stroke and quickly swiped her tongue over his head when he was done.

James stepped back and zipped up his pants and pulled his shirt back on then bent down to pick up her discarded towel, tossing it to her. "Clean yourself up, you look like a whore," he said roughly before he walked out of the room.

A moment later the front door slammed and Bella hurried to the bathroom, once again turning on the shower as hot as she could get it then tried to scald away the shame she felt.

He'd done it again.

And she'd let him. But the last thing she'd expected was for tears to fall and her heart to break all over again.


	3. Who Let In The Rain?

__

_______**AN: So it seems some of you guys actually like this story even though there's some non- E/B sexin goin on. I would just like to thank you all for that!**_

**_I know many of you have seen my Doucheward requests over the last few months and I've finally decided to start a C2 for those fics so check it out and if you know of some that aren't listed but are good, quality (grammatically legible) fics please send links to either me or Opal2084 and we'll get them put up. I am reading the ones you guys send me so if it's not listed immediately, it's because I'm reading it._**

**Now, onto chapter 3! This chapter offers a little on Bella's background and hopefully that'll give you a little more insight on why she let things go where they did with James in the last chapter.**

**You should be getting a White Flag update tomorrow but I've got a doctor's appointment in the morning to find out if I've got bronchitis... AGAIN so it'll be later if it gets posted. I'm not completely done with the chapter yet, I'm working on it still, only have 5 pages written.**

**_Anyway. _****R & R.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All characters belong to the wonderful Mrs. Meyer and anything you don't recognize belongs to moi!**

* * *

Who Let In The Rain

The lights hadn't been on for days.

She'd sat in the chair by the window, staring out as the world went on without her. No one called, no one knocked on her door. She didn't move. She was alone.

James had managed to open old wounds she thought had long healed and once again she felt the guilt and shame of the past she'd tried so hard to put behind her.

The bruises Edward had given her had long faded and the sated feeling he'd left her with had been shredded when James came in and took her body like it was still his.

When they'd first gotten together, their relationship was full of passion and fire and the sex was the most raw, animalistic sexual experience she'd had in her life. Even given her past, she was still amazed at what he brought out in her. As time went by, she realized that he was no different than any other man she'd been with and he just saw her as the whore she was.

Edward didn't know her past and that's how she wanted to keep it. Unless James had made an extra trip to let him know his time was a waste because she was nothing but a filthy, sleazy whore.

She got up and went to the refrigerator. There was nothing in it and she knew she couldn't go another day without a trip to the store.

Bella pulled her hair on top of her head in a hasty bun and slipped on a pair of yoga pants and a long sleeve white hoodie then grabbed her keys and got in her car. Not a second later the bottom fell out.

"Wonderful…" she groaned as she backed out of the driveway and drove the few blocks to the store. She ran through the rain still managing to get soaking wet. Once inside she took her time, making sure not to forget anything she might need. She only went to the store once a month except to get milk and bread.

An hour later she grabbed her bags and ran to the car. She opened the back door and carefully set them inside before running around to her side of the car to get in.

When she got home she grabbed her groceries and ran for the door, not noticing the figure standing in the shadows of the porch.

"Bella…"

Startled, she dropped her keys to on the ground and looked towards the voice.

Edward emerged from the shadow, his wet hair hung in his face, a few days worth of beard growth shaded his jaw and his eyes were heavy and red.

Turning away from him, she picked up her keys and opened the door, picking up her things and stepping inside. She left the door open for him to follow which he did, closing and locking the door behind him.

She hurriedly put the groceries away then turned back towards the living room. "What are you doing here?"

He looked up from his place on the sofa and then back down at his hands before standing up and walking towards her. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Why wouldn't I be?" she shrugged.

"I know James was here. That he found out about us."

She crossed her arms over her chest, realizing that her shirt was transparent in the process. "And it took you a week to check on me?"

"Look… I… I didn't know if you wanted me around. You were gone before I got up and I thought you thought you'd made a mistake."

"I didn't but I didn't want to put pressure on you by being there when you woke up."

He shrugged out of his wet leather jacket, dropping in on the chair next to the door and swept a hand through his wet hair. "I wanted you there…" he said softly as he approached her.

She backed up until she was stopped by the bar separating the living room from the kitchen.

Edward stopped in front of her and slipped his arm around her waist and lowered his head, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. "I still want you Bella…"

She closed her eyes as he whispered the words in her ear then pushed away from him. "I'm not just gonna be someone you fuck when you need it Edward. I'm not a whore, no matter what James told you. Not anymore."

Edward watched as she stalked away from him, down the hall towards her room and followed. "I don't think you're a whore, Bella. I never have."

She scoffed at him. "Well, ya know what. That just shows what you know doesn't it. I was a whore. I turned tricks for money and never thought twice about it. You still want me now? I'm worn out… I'm used goods. Why the hell could you possibly want a whore like me? Oh wait I get you off… why wouldn't you want me."

Edward frowned as he walked towards her, watching as she pulled her wet top over her head and pushed her pants down to the floor leaving her in a bra and panties as she dug through a drawer to find something else to put on.

He stepped up behind her and turned her to face him, looking down into her eyes as he framed her face in his hands and lowered his mouth to hers once again, this time forcing entry into her warmth with his tongue. She slowly closed her eyes as he deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her against him.

She groaned into his mouth as she wrapped her legs around his waist letting him carry her over to the bed.

"I'm in love with you Bella… I don't give a flying fuck what you used to be. I know what and who you are now."

"Edward…" she said softly as he lowered his mouth to her neck and gently sucked on her sensitive skin.

"God, you're so beautiful…" he whispered, his breath against her wet skin oddly the most erotic sensation she'd ever felt.

She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, chewing on it as she watched him stand up and pull his wet shirt over his head then he drop his wet pants and boxers to the floor. Her gaze traveled over his firm body lingering on his hardened cock.

He stroked his length a few times then hooked his fingers in her panties and pulled them over her hips and took off her bra. He took his time sliding up her body, peppering kissing over her exposed skin.

She reached between them, taking his cock into her hands to stroke it softly, gently bringing him closer to the point of release. "Edward?"

"Hmmm…" he moaned as she tightened her grip and twisted her wrist, adding some friction to her already arousing actions.

Bella sat up, pushing him back as she went then took his hand and walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"You're not gonna make me shave or anything are you?" he groaned.

She rolled her eyes and ran her hand along his cheek. "Hell no. You're absolutely the sexiest man I have ever seen and this just adds to it."

Once the water was warm enough she stepped into the shower and motioned for him to follow her. The moment the door to the door was closed, he pressed her against the wall, grinding his hardness into her stomach as his mouth roughly attacked her throat, tearing and pulling at her skin with his teeth.

He slowly kissed down her stomach as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back, burying her fingers in his thick hair. The soft tickle of his beard excited her sensitive skin and she bucked against him when he pressed a gentle kiss on the inside of her thigh.

Edward sat on the seat in the shower stall and pulled Bella in front of him. He licked at the water that trailed over the taut peaks of her breasts and dipped his tongue into the tiny crevice of her navel.

She kept her eyes closed and balanced her arms on his shoulders as he continued assaulting her with his mouth. Just as she'd settled into the gentle rhythm of his mouth, he reached out and probed her center with his fingers as his thumb brushed heavily over her clit.

He looked up at her with lustful eyes as he sucked his fingers into his mouth, cleaning them of her wetness. "You taste good…" he chuckled as she whimpered and placed his hands on her hips. "What do you want me to do?"

A smile tugged at the right side of her mouth and she pushed him to lean back against the wall and balanced her knees on either side of him, bringing her breasts level with his eyes. She ran her hand down her body, slipping one finger inside to make sure she was wet enough before slowly lowering herself onto his huge throbbing shaft.

Inch by painful inch she lowered herself, smiling at each groan that escaped Edward's mouth as he couldn't handle the waiting any longer.

She lifted her hand to his mouth and he sucked her finger inside, gently lapping her juices, knowing it was turning her on even more as he did so.

Bella wrapped her arms around his neck as his tightened around her waist and she began to slowly grind and rotate her hips against his.

He growled as she pulled away from him, nearly allowing him to slip from her clutches before she hastily impaled herself on him again then repeated the move a few more times until he grabbed her hips and held her still.

"If you keep that up I'm not gonna last much longer…" he hissed as he reached between them and gently squeezed her clit. "Turn around…"

She rose off of him and turned around looking over her shoulder as he stared at the round firmness of her ass before he again reached out and stuck his finger inside of her, then pulled her back in his lap.

Bella sank down onto him and leaned her back against his chest, savoring the feel of his hands on her breasts as he thrust inside of her. "You feel so fucking good Edward…" she purred.

Edward readjusted himself so that she sat up a little higher then ran his hand down her abdomen. He flicked at her clit with his fingers as she continued to bounce on him, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. "I'm… I'm almost there love, keep doing that..."

She tightened her muscles around him as she continued to fuck him not surprised a moment later when he grabbed her hips and started his own pace as his body reached its pinnacle. As he shot his hot seed inside of her, his hand savagely attacked the throbbing bud between her legs, bringing her to release not a second later as he buried his teeth in the smooth expanse of skin in the curve of her neck.

"FUCK!" She screamed, the mere pleasure/pain of the moment taking control of her body as she shook violently against him as her body let go.

She fell back against him exhausted and smiled as he pressed a soft kiss to her temple. "Stay with me…"

"What?" Edward asked, surprised by her question.

"Tonight. Stay with me."

He slowly nodded his head and helped her up. They rinsed off and grabbed a towel, slowly taking the time to dry each other thoroughly before padding into the bedroom and climbing into the cool cotton sheets.

Bella curled into his side and he wrapped his arm possessively around her waist and they closed their eyes, waiting for sleep to claim them.


	4. I'm Gonna Be Strong

_________**AN: Hey everyone! So you're getting this update now, hopefully White Flag will be posted later. I haven't had any time to work on it today to get it posted but I'm going to try my best to do so. I spent last night doing laundry and straightening up the house so I could... well enjoy my sick day so to speak. It's hard to be sick and rest in a mess. I'm sure some of you know what I'm talking about. I went to the doc this morning, who looks absolutely nothing like Carlisle :(, and got my shot and antibiotic. I've got sinusitis and bronchitis... yippee! **_

_**Now something I need to address... people are pissing me off. I swear if I get one more review that makes me angry I'm likely to stop writing all together. Like I said previously, I realize I don't feel well and that's probably making things bother me a little more than they usually would but I seem to be getting too many complaints over the last few days. Normally I let things roll off my back but todays review pissed me off. And if you want to criticize my work, at least leave a signed review so I can respond in kind. I'm not sure how many of you have read my Alice/Jasper one-shot entitled Excuse Me but I was informed in a review that what I wrote in that story was rape. Well it wasn't. It was intended as role play for the couple and absolutely none of it was violent or forced in any way. If you have trouble deciphering the difference then you don't need to be reading my stories. Especially this one.**_

**_If you have a problem with my writing, I've said before don't read it. If you read it anyway and feel the need to express your complaint that's fine but give me the opportunity to defend myself. I have the right to express myself just as you have the right not to read my expression so either suck it up or find something else to do to pass the time because fan fiction is not for you._**

_****__Anyway. _R & R. Let me know if you find any mistakes, I didn't take the time to proof.

_**I'm going back to my sick day of watching Rupert Grint and his sexy Ron Weasley-ness.**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All characters belong to the wonderful Mrs. Meyer and anything you don't recognize belongs to moi!**

* * *

I'm Gonna Be Strong

Edward stood in the doorway watching Bella sleep. He had to go to work pretty soon and the last thing he wanted was to deal with James.

He'd showered when he got up, knowing that the previous night's shower was by no means cleansing. Well in the physical sense anyway. And the activity following had more than reversed the effects of the water. As far as he was concerned he'd found his match.

When Bella had spilled her heart to him last night about her past he tried his best to bite his tongue and pretend he didn't know and he'd pulled that off but he felt guilty for lying to her. The truth was, he didn't care if she had been a whore or not. He knew she wasn't one now, no matter what kind of shit James threw at him to make him change his mind.

He went into the kitchen and poured her a cup of coffee then went back to the bedroom and sat next to her on the bed, gently shaking her. "Bella…" he said softly, smiling when she pulled the covers up over her head. "Sweetheart get up. I've got to leave to go to work and you probably do too."

She groaned and rolled over. "What time is it?"

"7:30."

Pushing herself up in the bed, she leaned back against the headboard and took the cup of coffee he held out to her. "Thanks…"

He just smiled and pressed his lips to her forehead. "I'm gonna get going alright…"

Bella nodded her head and watched him leave. With a sigh she got out of the bed and stepped into the shower, something she'd been doing an awful lot of lately. Then she pulled her hair into a bun and got dressed and headed out to work.

* * *

Edward walked quietly down the hallway towards Bella's office. He'd done his best to hide from James at the hospital but had been unsuccessful and left. Ever since Bella had stayed with him a few weeks ago, James had made his life a living hell.

If he wasn't on his case about one thing, it was another. James couldn't seem to get it through his head that he was the one that fucked up by cheating on Bella and therefore, he was more of a whore than she was. She'd never once messed around on him.

After telling James that, James happily informed him that he'd been with Bella the very day after she'd stayed at Edward's and that he'd treated her like the whore she was.

Edward chose to keep his mouth shut and be the bigger man but the fact of the matter was, he was slowly watching the man that he'd looked up to for so long, his mentor, show his true colors and it sickened him.

* * *

Bella looked up at the soft knock on her door and smiled when Edward walked in. "Hey! What are you doing here? You shaved."

"Just in the neighborhood," he lied. Fact of the matter was he was horny. "Is it bad that I shaved?"

"Nope…" She rolled her eyes, knowing he was full of shit. "But, what's the real reason you're here?"

"I came to take you to lunch."

"Already had it."

"Well… how bout some desert?" he smiled, trying his best to act seductive which only managed to get a laugh out of her.

Bella raised a well manicured brow and stood up, walking past Edward to close and lock her office door. She'd paid her way through college by selling her body. She knew it wasn't exactly something to write home about but now she had a Master's in Sociology and tried to make up for her previous profession by helping others.

"So how'd you get past my secretary anyway?" she asked as she stepped in front of him leaning back on her desk.

Edward's gaze traveled up the long creamy stems of her legs before falling on the low cut black blouse she wore just a hint of black lace peaked out slightly from the top. "I smiled, she caved."

He stood up and pushed her back so that she was sitting on the desk and he stepped between her legs.

"Well it won't work on me… I'm immune to that smile."

Edward chuckled and slid his hands up her thighs as he leaned forward, kissing the side of her neck before pulling her earlobe into his mouth to suckle it softly.

"Edward…" she whispered, "we can't do this here."

He brushed his lips against hers and slid his hand up her skirt, feeling himself grow hard as he felt her stockings give way to flesh. He fingers fumbled with the garters holding them in place and he took her hand in his and placed it against his crotch. "Do you feel what you're doing to me, Bella?"

She shivered as his hot breath brushed over her skin.

Edward pulled her towards him, crushing her mouth to his as he quickly unbuttoned her jacket and shoved it done her shoulders before tossing it behind him.

He stepped back as he took in the practically transparent black blouse and the even more transparent merrywidow beneath it. A low growl curdled in his throat as he released the two buttons holding her blouse together and let it billow to her feet.

She swallowed hard as he backed away from her. Feeling self conscious, she tried to cover herself but he pulled her arms away and pressed a gentle kiss to the hollow of her throat.

He ran his hands down her sides until he found the zipper of her skirt and let it fall to her feet. "Jesus," he said breathlessly as he stepped back to take in the sight before him.

The garter's of her merrywidow held up black stockings with white bows around the thighs and her black lace v-string barely did its job in hiding her most intimate of places.

Edward released her stocking from their hold and pulled the v-string over her hips. "Lay back," he said huskily.

"Edward…" she sighed breathlessly as he pushed her back. "I've got a sofa on the other side of the room."

He looked behind him and sure enough there was a plush leather sofa beneath the window. Picking her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her over, laying her down on the cool leather as he knelt between her legs.

Bella ran her hands over her body, arching into her touch. Her body was on fire with need and just the slightest touch was going to make her explode.

Edward blew softly on her slick heat and her body bucked, aching for his touch. He ran his finger over her wet folds before slipping them inside of her, urging her body forth as her turned his hand and curled his fingers upward, brushing against her g-spot.

"Fuck…" she hissed a moan of frustration escaping as he pulled his fingers from her and pulled them into his mouth, lapping her juices from them. "Edward… please… just… ugh do something…"

He chuckled and lowered his head between her legs, lapping her with his tongue a few times before slowly flicking it over her swollen center. "You're so beautiful Bella," he panted as his body tightened.

His cock strained against his jeans but he did his best not to worry about him. All he wanted was for Bella to come in a way she never had before and to leave her wanting more in the process.

She reached down and threaded her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer to her as his tongue assaulted her, thrusting in and out of her center. "God, Edward…" she pleaded. "Please… you feel so good."

"What do you want love?"

"Just fuck me…"

Edward shook his head and chuckled. "Nope…"

"Ugh! This is so not fair…" She whined but quickly shut up as he thrust his fingers inside of her and hurriedly flicked his tongue over her clit. Increasing his speed with each thrust until he felt her tighten around his fingers and her juices spill forth, soaking his hand.

"Oh… ugh…" she moaned.

He wrapped his lips around her bud and sucked, urging her forward, wanting yet another release which she quickly submitted to.

Bella laid in an exhausted daze as she watched Edward walk to her desk for a tissue. He licked as much as he could from his hand before wiping it up. After throwing it away he was at her side and she pulled him down to her, quickly thrusting her tongue into his mouth, tasting herself on his tongue.

Her hand moved down his body and jumped back leaving her confused.

"What…"

"I don't want anything from you, Bella. This time was about you."

Edward brought her clothes to her and helped her get dressed, failing to return the v-string that he'd stuffed so casually into his pocket.

He pulled her into his arms and bent to kiss her again when there was a knock at the door.

"How do I look?"

"Well loved," he replied, receiving a punch from Bella in the process.

She hurriedly retied her bun and opened the door to see her starry eyed secretary staring up into the smirking face of James.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed as he walked into the room and closed the door behind him before turning around to find Edward sitting on the couch.

He glared between the two of them and crossed his arms over his chest. "Something going on here?"

Bella stood up to her full height, still only rising to meet his chin. "Nothing that you need to know about. Now what the hell are you doing here James?"

"I was horny, thought you could help me out since you seem to be so giving lately."

Before the rest of the statement was out of his mouth, Edward was on his feet, grabbing him by the collar as he shoved him against the wall. "You fucking son of a bitch. Don't talk to her like that…" he growled, slamming James against the wall one more time for added emphasis.

James chuckled. "She's just wrapped herself right around that dick of yours, hasn't she?"

Bella watched in surprise and Edward reared back and his fist connected solidly with James's nose. "Oh! Damnit would you two stop it!"

James cupped his hand under his nose as blood started to pour down.

"Sit down, James," Bella said in irritation, grabbing some tissue for him to stop the bleeding with. "Edward, come here please."

He followed her into the outer office and then the hallway. "What?"

"Why'd you do that?"

"I'm tired of the way he talks to you and about you. I'm sick of him calling you names."

"Edward, I've been called worse by more important people than James. Please don't get yourself in trouble or lose your job because of me. It's not worth it."

His eyes softened and he reached out to brush his hand over her cheek. "It's worth it to me…"

"No, it's not."

"Bella…"

"No Edward… it's not worth you losing your job. This has to be it. We can't do this anymore."

He shook his head in disbelief. "So you're just gonna let him win?"

"He's not winning anything, I promise."

"I don't want this."

She looked down at her feet then back into his face, the pain in his beautiful eyes more apparent that she would've thought. "Just give it some time."

Edward watched as she walked back inside and stared at the closed door. "Fuck!"


	5. The World Is Stone

__

_________**AN: Hi guys! You're getting a Saturday update only because I'm waiting on my husband to finish repairing his truck so we can go look for bedroom furniture which therefore gave me time to kill. We've got two more chapters after this on and the drama's not quite over yet but it'll clear up within the next two updates because it has too.**_

_**So I feel better today but ever since I went to the doctor yesterday I've been sneezing like crazy. See I normally sneeze like 3 times a month if that, I've sneezed about 30 times since yesterday and this morning I sneezed three times so hard that I busted a blood vessel in my nose. That's no an attractive thing to be talking to someone and then just feel blood pouring down your throat and out of your nostril. Not good at all. I'm sure you all wanted to know that.**_

**And how bout this, my husband finished reading Twilight yesterday and came home early from his guys night and started New Moon. How awesome is he! Oh I love him to pieces.**

**Anyway, read and review and please keep those C2 suggestions coming on the Doucheward fic.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All characters belong to the wonderful Mrs. Meyer and anything you don't recognize belongs to moi!**

* * *

The World Is Stone

"Smile damnit," James growled through clenched teeth as he led Bella through the corridors of the hospital towards past some of the offices and exams rooms.

She pulled her hand out of his grasp and crossed her arms over her stomach as they neared their destination. Looking everywhere but at him, she noticed Edward leaning against the nurse's station ahead watching her as he pretended to look over a patient's chart. Her eyes pleaded with him for forgiveness but he just shook his head and looked away.

"Bella… come here baby," James said sweetly, the saccharine tone of his voice making her shudder as he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him. "Why don't you get something to eat? I need to run talk to Victoria about something."

"I'm sure there will be mouths in use… talking not so much," she muttered to no one in particular. Glaring at his back as he walked away, she snorted in disgust and turned around, to find he'd pushed her into the break room. It was a decent sized area with various vending machines as well as a stove, microwave, sink and refrigerator with one door leading into the room. The door was a one way mirror type material that kept people from seeing the employees at their leisure yet gave the inhabitants full view of the comings and goings outside just in case. She got a few items out of the vending machines then started towards one of the tables.

"Bella? Is that you?"

She looked over her shoulder and smiled at Carlisle Cullen, Edward's cousin, as he walked up. "Hey…"

"Hey yourself," he said, giving her a quick hug. "What are you doing here? I thought you and James split up…"

"Yeah… well, we're back together… in a way."

A curious look crossed his face, one that could only be perceived as disappointment, but he shrugged it off. "Well, I'll see you around then."

Bella flopped down onto one of the couches that scattered the perimeter of the room with a groan. She stared at the bag of Sun Chips in her hand then tossed it onto the table across from her. She wasn't hungry. She hadn't been for days.

She closed her eyes and flinched as she heard the door close loudly.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm relaxing, James. What the hell does it look like?"

James tightened his fist and stepped forward to grab her arm and pulled her up to him, backing her against the wall on the opposite side of the room from the door as he ground his mouth against hers.

She pulled away from him and pushed him aside. "Leave me alone…"

"Don't walk away from me, Bella…" he growled, following her and reaching around her to lock the door before she could open it. "You're not going anywhere."

With a sigh she leaned against the door with resignation. "Fine…" She knew it wasn't worth fighting with him right now. She'd have to go call a cab or someone to take her home and that could take a while so she was just better off if she sucked it up and dealt with it for a little while longer.

Bella turned towards the door, watching people walk by, nurses, doctors and people visiting patients alike, none of them had a clue as to the real person behind their mentor and leader and it sickened her. She wanted to scream out that he was a scum sucking, conniving, abusive piece of shit but who would believe a two-bit whore when it came down to it. He was a well-respected member of the medical community and she was nothing.

Hell, they probably wouldn't even consider what she went through abuse. Nothing more than a little sexual excitement she was sure. The fact was he raped her every day that he touched her. She wanted nothing from him, especially to be touched by him.

She spied Edward again, just across from them, leaning up against the wall on the opposite wall from the nurse's station while he talked on his cell phone. His eyes were masked by his light refracting off of his glasses but if she closed her eyes she could look straight into them.

Closing her eyes she leaned her head against the cool glass of the door, thankful no one could see inside, as she felt an arm snake around her waist and slip beneath the hem of her top.

She leaned back against the warm body behind her and let her eyes drift open, locking on Edward. Just watching him from a distance was enough for her at the moment. She felt like her soul had been ripped away when she'd told him to leave, but she had to do it for him. His job, his future at this hospital, was a hell of a lot more important than she was, whether he saw it that way or not.

"You want him to watch?" James laughed snidely in her ear as he reached up to cup her breasts, pushing the thin lace of her bra aside to tease her nipple into a tight pebble before rubbing his palm over the hardened nub. He didn't wait for her to respond as he lifted her shirt over her head and discarded her bra then quickly pushed her jeans down her legs. "Dirty little whore… no panties today? I guess you were expecting something huh?"

James swiftly pulled his shirt over his head and pushed his pants down then reached around Bella's body, pulling her back against him as he slipped his hand between her legs.

"Looking at your lover boy got you all worked up huh?" he asked as his fingers easily slipped inside of her. "You're soaking wet…"

Bella shivered as James's breath brushed over the sensitive flesh of her neck. "Leave me alone, James."

He shoved her against the door, holding her still as he reached between her legs from behind and inserted two fingers inside of her. "I'll leave you alone when I'm fucking ready to," he growled.

Bracing her hands on the door as he pushed her forward a little and slowly slid his cock inside of her, she closed her eyes and thought of Edward. Even if she couldn't have him, she could imagine it.

James gripped her hips roughly as he increased his pace and pressed her body against the cool glass. He slid one hand around her waist and dipped lower to tease the tight bud between her legs, a chuckle of satisfaction escaping as she moaned and leaned into him.

"You like that?" he hissed, squeezing and rolling her clit between his fingers before tugging at it. "You sick bitch…"

He pressed his hand against her back, pushing her away from him as he continued to thrust into her, each one more aggressive than the one before.

Bella, lost her balance and fell forward, hitting the door and drawing the attention of the people standing outside. "Damnit, James…" she growled in irritation as her eyes locked with Edward's.

She knew he couldn't see her but every hair on her body stood up as his gaze seemed to penetrate the glass. Closing her eyes tightly, she reached between her legs and brushed her fingers over her clit before starting a full assault. Her body tightened in anticipation as her release neared and James continued to slam into her from behind.

He grabbed and fistful of hair and jerked her head back. "Come for me you fucking whore…"

"Fuck you…" she bit back.

A sinister scoff echoed through the empty room as he buried himself to the hilt, his balls slapping roughly against her center at an angle that sent her over the edge without build up or hesitation as her body exploded.

"Ah! Fuck…" she yelled impaling her body onto his over and over as she rode out the waves of pleasure that coursed through her.

Calling out his release a moment later, James pulled out of her and roughly cast her aside. "Get dressed," he said harshly as he quickly redressed and stormed out of the room.

Bella scrambled to put her clothes on, the shame of what had just happened between them eating at her conscious as she did so. She pulled the tie out of her hair, shaking out her waves momentarily before pulling them back up.

James came back a few moments later and he took a moment to appraise her appearance. "You'll do. Let's go." He opened the door and took her hand, pulling her behind him as they walked towards his office.

She sighed and resigned herself to once again being his to use and abuse, as she looked around her casually, her gaze stopping instantly on the tall leggy blond that had Edward backed against the wall near his office. An unfamiliar ache tore at her heart and she closed her eyes momentarily before falling into a lifeless heap on the insanely sterile tile floor.

James had brought her here today for one reason and one reason alone. He wanted Edward to know that I belonged to him. He wanted to rub the crock of a relationship that we had in his nose and he wanted me to see the cold shell I'd left when I told Edward it was over.


	6. Change of Heart

___________**AN: Well I've decided to go ahead and finish this story tonight because I've kicked my husband out of the house at least until 2 am and I'm too sick to go do karaoke tonight so you get a finished story tonight. This chapter is a little short but it's the beginning of the tying up lose ends and hopefully it will help you understand Bella's reasoning a little more. The final chapter will be posted in about half an hour. This is short but it had to be. **_

**_Btw, just a little recommendation for some smut... Roommate Romp by TheThreeSmutkateers (sp?) super hot but A/J/B so if you can't handle that, don't read it. And those of you that haven't read The Nymph and The Waterfall yet seriously need to check it out. _**

_**Anyway, read and review and please keep those C2 suggestions coming on the Doucheward fic.**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All characters belong to the wonderful Mrs. Meyer and anything you don't recognize belongs to moi!**

* * *

Change of Heart

Bella woke slowly, not anxious to start another day of the hell she'd allowed herself to fall back into. Ever since collapsing at the hospital the week before she'd felt more alone than ever before.

After playing the concerned boyfriend in front of patients and coworkers, James had promptly deposited her in his office and left her there for the remainder of the twelve hour shift after having another physician assured him that the only thing wrong was dehydration.

Since returning home she'd seen him less than twelve hours in the last four days. For that she was grateful.

The only downside… she was completely and utterly alone.

She had no friends. And what was worse was being a stone's throw away from Edward and knowing that she couldn't go to him. She'd pushed him away she couldn't just expect him to welcome her back to him with open arms. Or could she?

The last time she'd seen him at the hospital he'd given her the cold shoulder but maybe that had been a front. Maybe deep down, he still wanted her as much as he still wanted him.

Somehow she doubted it but if she didn't go to him, if he didn't make her face the harsh reality of his true feelings, she could blindly hold onto the hope that he would be there for her in the end. He had to be.

She'd done this for him to protect the future of his career.

Why she found herself standing on his porch yet again, knocking so softly that it could barely heard over the sound of her breath, she didn't know.

The last thing she expected was for him to open the door and glare at her with such intense hatred that she felt like dying. The pain that surged through her heart at that very moment had her retreating just as suddenly as she'd made the decision to visit him in the first place.

"What do you want Bella?" he asked in an obviously forced calm voice.

She stopped just short of descending the first step off of the porch and turned towards him, her eyes wide with fear and shame as she struggled to meet his gaze.

"Um… I'm…" she couldn't do it. At this point she had practically no pride left but she couldn't bring herself to tell him how wrong she'd been. "Never mind sorry I bothered you."

His gaze slowly roamed over her body, taking in the disheveled appearance of her hair and the baggy shirt and sweatpants she wore. Below her eyes were dark circles indicating that sleep had been illusive and the pallor of her cheeks revealed just how much she was neglecting herself. "Don't walk away from me, Bella. If you have something to say, say it."

Once again he'd tried to sound firm and detached when he spoke to her but it didn't work. His concern was obvious in the tone of his voice and before the words were completely out of his mouth, he held open his arms and she'd rushed into his embrace.

His heart broke as sobs suddenly burst forth from her small body and he gently stroked her back and head, trying his best to calm her. "Shh. It's alright baby. Just talk to me. Tell me why you're here."

She sniffled and pulled back, looking up at him through tear-filled eyes. "I'm so sorry, Edward. I was wrong. I was just trying to do what was best for you. I didn't want you to lose this, your future because of a washed up whore. I never should've come to you that night. I never should've involved you…"

"Shh," he said again as he placed a finger to her lips to quiet her. "I was involved the minute I laid eyes on you Bella. I've loved you since day one. If I had known what kind of person James was to you, I would've put a stop to it. I wouldn't have let you live in that hell but you didn't give me that opportunity."

"He didn't used to be this way Edward. He pulled me out of a life that I was barely surviving. He was a good man then I don't even know when he started to change but if I'd known it would come to this I never… He saved me."

"You don't owe him anything."

She broke down crying before she could say anything else and he pulled her through the door, closing and locking it behind him as he bent to slip his arm behind her knees, bracing the back with the other before carrying her into the bedroom and depositing her onto the bed.

"Just lay here and try to get some sleep alright. I'll be back in a little while. Do you need anything before I leave?"

"I need you to tell me it's going to be okay."

Edward brushed her hair back from her face and leaned down, brushing a tender kiss across her lips as he did so. "Everything's going to be fine. I promise."

He turned and started out of the room only to be stopped by her voice.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

He gave her a slow smile and gave a slight nod, not able to respond to her any more then that. He loved her but as much as what had happened between them hurt him, he couldn't bring himself to reply in kind.

Instead he just walked out of the room and out of the house determined to get to the bottom of this once and for all.


	7. Like I Used To

___________**AN: Here's the final chapter. Hopefully you don't think it's too entirely lame. It's short as well but I thought it would be best to keep it short and sweet.  
Thanks for all of the positive feedback I've gotten from you guys even though there was James/ Bella smut.**_

_**Anyway, read and review and please keep those C2 suggestions coming on the Doucheward fic.**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All characters belong to the wonderful Mrs. Meyer and anything you don't recognize belongs to moi!**

* * *

Like I Used To

Bella stood in the living room, staring out of the window anxiously awaiting Edward's return.

She didn't know where he'd gone but she had a feeling James was involved and if that was for sure the case, they were both in deep shit.

After a short nap, she'd gotten up, expecting to find Edward sitting quietly somewhere in the house waiting for her to get up but he hadn't been and now, four hours later he had yet to return and she hadn't heard a word from him.

She'd entered panic mode a good two hours before but just before she broke out into hysterics she could see his car turn in the drive and he hurriedly made his way to his house.

Opening the door, the stepped out onto the porch and rushed into his arms, squeezing him tightly. "I've been worried sick."

"I'm fine. Promise, we've just got to get out of here."

"What? Why? What happened, Edward?" she asked frantically, fear finally setting in.

Edward just shook his head. "Nothing baby, lets just get you out of here for a little while alright until James has time to cool down." He pushed past her and walked into the house, starting up the stairs before her words stopped him.

"James?" she said quietly, her eyes growing wide at the sound of another car coming up the drive. "Edward? He's here."

"FUCK!" he yelled as he threw the screen door open and stormed outside, completely bypassing the porch steps as he jumped to the ground and stalked towards his former best friend. "Get out of here James."

"The hell I will!" James countered getting nose to nose with Edward just to shove him backwards with two firm hands on his shoulders. "This is my fucking property and so is she."

Edward's jaw clenched tightly at his words, he may be renting this house from James but he was drawing the line when it came to Bella. "She's nobody's property James," he replied, straightening to his full height, again standing up against him. "When are you gonna realize you don't own people."

"I own your ass. What are you gonna do about it? You're done. I told you her shit was gonna get you fired but you didn't listen did you? You had to go and play the hero to poor little Bella."

James snarled as his gaze fell on her as she hugged her arms around her body and hung close to the door. "You're not going anywhere you bitch. Get your ass back home," he called, pointing towards his house.

"What the fuck happened to you man?" Edward gazed on in disbelief. "What the fuck?"

"I grew up." James tried to push past him to make his way to Bella, only to have Edward grab his arm and pull him back. "Let go of me, Edward."

"No. You listen to me first. I wish your daddy was here to beat the hell out of you right now because you know he would. He raised you better than this, he was a good man and you used to be too. I told Carlisle the shit you were trying to pull with me and what was going on with Bella. He's already spoken with the board of director's. I don't care who you think you are, you're not gonna get away with this James. She's a human being and you better not lay another hand on her. Ever."

"Why? She's nothing but a whore. And I honestly don't see how you're gonna stop me?"

Edward rolled his eyes and shifted from foot to foot for a solid stance. "I _really_ didn't want you to ask me that," he muttered as he tightened his right fist and reared back before landing a solid punch under James's chin. "That's how I'm gonna stop you."

He walked away from him and stalked back towards the house. "Go get your stuff, Bella."

She nodded and hurried up the stairs, grabbing the two bags she'd brought with her when she left James. The rest of her things were at her house. "Where are we going?"

Edward shrugged as he followed her. "I have no idea baby."

* * *

Half an hour later they both descended the stairs, bags in hand. They stepped out onto the porch and Bella turned around, watching worriedly for James when she realized his truck was still parked behind Edward's car but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Edward? Where's James?"

Edward took a deep breath and shrugged. "Let's just get into the car."

He placed his hand on the small of her back and urged her forward. They were halfway to the tru when they noticed James sitting on the rear bumper.

"Get off of my car James," Edward growled out firmly as he opened the back door to the and tossed their bags into the back seat.

Bella stood grounded next to the truck. "James just move. Please."

James stood up and chuckled. "Still begging and pleading huh?"

He approached her slowly, shoving Edward out of the way when he tried to stop him. A sinister grin pulled at his lips as he reached out to cradle Bella's face in his hands.

"Get in the car Bella," Edward growled as he walked around and jumped into his side, knowing James couldn't stop him if he pulled her in from inside, she was standing next to the open door. "Bella!"

He watched helplessly as James moved even closer to her, his head dipping low to press his lips against hers. But they never touched.

When he was just a breath away, Bella took the initiative and pulled up her leg, effectively kneeing him in the groin before jumping into the car and slamming the door. "Go."

* * *

Edward stood next to the window of their hotel room, watching as the rain poured down outside, casting the night sky into even more darkness, as he ran his hand roughly through his hair and turned back towards the bed.

Bella had collapsed in exhaustion as soon as she'd walked into the room. No doubt the emotional strain of the past few months draining her of every ounce of energy she had.

As soon as he'd pulled the car out onto the main road, he'd looked over to find her crying. Her body was shaking violently before the sobs ripped from her throat and he pulled her against him. Holding her gently as he drove her away from the hell she'd found herself in.

He stepped out of his jeans and slipped into the bed next to her, smiling softly when she snuggled against him.

"Thank you…" she murmured sleepily.

"Not a problem sweetheart," he replied pressing his lips to the top of her head.

Now he just had to find a place to live. His job was secure, he'd assured that with Carlisle before he'd gone home to get Bella. He just hated that through all of this his best friend had turned into his worst enemy and hurt the woman he loved in the process.


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Alright everyone, I know some of you didn't like how I ended this story. It appears I've left too much undone but as of right this point, I have no intentions of expanding on it at this time. Just consider it a tv show that's waiting to see if it's going to be renewed for another season so the season finale gave you just enough closure to leave it open for a second season if need be.

And I know I've been asked to add another chapter but that would make it 8 chapters and it wouldn't go with the story theme. So sorry. Maybe I'll do a short to wrap it up later, I'm not really sure but as I've been typing in a drug, sinus pressure induced haze for the last few days you should be happy you've gotten what you have out of me.

We'll just have to wait and see what happens here guys. I appreciate your feedback and suggestions.

Thanks!


End file.
